


Emerald And Sapphire

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round Two [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Omega Jimmy Novak, One Shot, Pointless, SPN A/B/O Bingo, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge, long-awaited present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: The engagement ring Dean ordered to give to his mate, Jimmy, has finally come in. Dean, being impatient, decides to propose immediately. He didn't expect Jimmy to have a surprise of his own, though.





	Emerald And Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> Time for the next round of ABO Bingo! And entirely on accident, I started round one with the first fic in this series, and round two is starting with the same square. Heh heh heh. This guy is pulling double duty, though, because it's also my fic for the [SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/). This is my first of three fics for round 15. The other two are Sabriel and DCJ. XD
> 
> The Bingo square I used for this one is, obviously, **Dean/Jimmy**. Expect 24 more in the next few months, because I only learned recently I was supposed to do one for the Free Space square. Oops...

Dean fiddled nervously with the box in his pocket. He had no fear that his mate, Jimmy, would say no to his proposal, but he was anxious all the same.

“Dean, is that you?” Jimmy called from the bedroom.

“Yeah, and I have a surprise for you,” Dean called back as he locked the door behind him. The apartment was a bit on the small size, but they’d moved in only a few days after they’d graduated and had loved it ever since. Dean was in his first year of grad school, wanting to become an English professor, and Jimmy had actually managed to snag a few acting gigs so the bills were always paid and they weren’t stuck eating ramen for dinner every night. The ring in Dean’s pocket was the only thing that could make their lives even more perfect.

“I have a surprise for you too, Dean,” Jimmy said happily as he entered the living room. Dean couldn’t contain the groan or the eye roll at the ugly Christmas sweater his soon to be fiance was wearing. It had a huge red pompom where Rudolph’s nose was, and if that wasn’t the most Jimmy thing ever, he didn’t know what was.

“Where did you get that thing?” Dean asked, ring box forgotten for the moment.

Jimmy laughed. “Cassie bought it for me, actually,” he said, turning around to show Dean the poofy reindeer tail on the back. “Said he saw it and thought of me immediately.”

“Remind me to thank him for his generosity later,” Dean deadpanned.

Jimmy just smirked. “Now that the fashion show’s over, you were saying something about a surprise?” He asked.

“You can go first,” Dean told him.

“No way, you first,” Jimmy responded, sounding for all the world like a five year old.

“If you insist,” Dean relented.

“I do,” Jimmy said back, fake pouting the whole time.

Dean had to hold in a laugh at the unintentional appropriateness at his mate’s choice of words. Then he pulled out the box, even though this wasn’t exactly the most romantic of settings. He had to admit, this time he was the impatient one. The ring he’d specially ordered had just come in, and the alpha couldn’t wait to give it to his omega, his mate, the love of his life.

Jimmy gasped when he saw what Dean had pulled out, but Dean started talking quickly so that he could get out everything he wanted to say before he could forget it. “Jimmy, I have loved you ever since I met you, and maybe even a little before then. I told you that you’d have to wait at least a few weeks to get that engagement ring, and I figure almost four years is definitely long enough. I understand that marriage isn’t anywhere near as big of a deal when compared to our mating bites, but I don’t care because I want to be tied to you in every way I can.”

It took Jimmy chuckling for Dean to realize his accidental double entendre. “Oh, you know what I mean,” Dean pretend sulked. “And now that I’ve ruined my perfect proposal, will you marry me Jimmy Novak, you dork?”

“A million times yes, Dean,” Jimmy shouted before flinging himself into Dean’s arms and covering him in kisses. Dean kissed him back just as excitedly, and only pulled apart to slide the ring onto the same finger Jimmy’s claiming ring used to be on before they were officially mated. It had an emerald, just like he’d promised all those years ago, but there were also two smaller blue sapphires, one on each side of the bigger gemstone. Green eyes and blue.

“I love you so damn much, Jimmy,” Dean whispered into his fiance’s ear.

“I love you so much too, Dean, so freaking much,” Jimmy whispered back.

A few minutes later, after a lot more hugs and kisses, Dean finally remembered what Jimmy had said about his own surprise. “Okay, I had my turn,” Dean said through a smile so big it was starting to hurt. “What’s your surprise?”

Jimmy perked up at that, having only just remembered it himself in all the happiness of Dean’s proposal. “It’s in the bedroom,” he said quickly. “You can call it an early Christmas present if you want.”

“Like your ring?” Dean asked with a smirk.

“Sure,” Jimmy said, drawing the word out. “It’s about as big a deal, too.”

“Okay, now I’m even more curious,” Dean replied as Jimmy pulled away to head to the bedroom. When he came back, he was carrying a small package wrapped up in Christmas paper.

“Merry Christmas,” Jimmy said, smiling like an idiot. He handed the package to Dean and motioned for him to open it.

Dean gave him a confused look, but did as directed. He felt even more confused at the pregnancy test until he turned it over. Two lines. It didn’t take a genius to know what that meant. “Really?” Dean asked anyway, not all that smart at the moment.

“Yes Dean,” Jimmy said softly. “About a month and a half so far, I think. I have a doctor’s appointment scheduled for Tuesday.” He gave his fiance a questioning smile, which Dean returned without any questions whatsoever.

“That’s incredible!” Dean shouted, grabbing Jimmy once again, only remembering to be careful a few seconds too late. He covered his fiance with even more kisses, then placed his hand on Jimmy’s still flat stomach. “I can’t wait to meet you,” he said happily to the fetus.

“Don’t forget that twins run in my family,” Jimmy reminded him.

“More to love, then,” Dean said. He’d been wrong. The ring wasn’t the only thing to make their life even more perfect. Two little blue lines had proven that.


End file.
